Despair
by Lost in the Shadow
Summary: What if? What if Naruto never had Iruka around? What if he was driven to the point of unleashing the Kyuubi on people? See the results. Now being revived!
1. Beginnings

When Naruto walked the streets of Konoha, he had used to be attacked. But, no more. Ever since he had turned seven, he had been in contact with the Kyuubi. It's chakra now came to him naturally, and the villager's hatred had turned to fear. Now, when Naruto walked the streets, they were instantly deserted. Not a sign of life could be found within ten blocks of Naruto' s current location. If someone had tried to stop him from doing whatever he wanted, they may have ended up like _Him_.

"Hey, you aren't allowed in there! You can't just walk into other people's houses!" a guy said. Naruto turned around. This was the day it ended, his living in constant fear of the village was over. It was their turn to fear, their turn to hide. Naruto turned around. "YOU! The demon brat!" The man yelled. Instantly a crowd gathered to drive off the kid. "You hate me for the demon I save you from everyday," Naruto started, in a flat voice that carried only the emotion of rage. (A.N. Think Gaara.) "How do you think you'd feel if I didn't protect you villagers? I'd like to see that. Come, Kyuubi!" Naruto started to leak red chakra. Even the villagers could see it. As the transformation neared completion, the man looked at him. "C'mon, we beat you every time you fight back. What makes this any different?" this rallied four more men with bottles to join the 'Kill Naruto' squad. "This time…I sh**all eat you alive!"**

Naruto, now officially the Kyuubi, charged the first man on all fours, jumping up, and biting clean through his neck. The others looked very disturbed, and took a step back. **"After so long… Humans to eat… humans to kill… my prey, come, come and meet your doom!"** Kyuubi ranted. As the villagers ran, screams of screams of terror could be heard… Amidst screams of pain. Now, no one bothered Naruto. Now, everyone left their houses when they heard he was coming. Naruto never had to worry about food, he just walked into a house and ate whatever suited him.

However, there was one man who didn't fear Naruto. Ichiraku. He was the only person to help him. He looked after Naruto, and cared for him. He wasn't a joyful kid, but Ichiraku would never leave anyone who needed help. He provided Naruto with clothes that fit, of course, Naruto would only wear outfits that were all black. After the incident five years ago, Ichiraku had noticed that Naruto clothes were getting really short on him (Plus they were blood-stained). He tried many outfits, but the depressed Naruto had wanted clothes that suited his mood. The outfit stuck, so every time Naruto grew out of his old clothes, Ichiraku just bought him the same thing in a bigger size.

Naruto's first day at the ninja academy was… eventful, to say the least. "Hey, kid!" a boy shouted, upon Naruto's entry. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba. You should probably get more normal clothes. Everybody's going to tease you for it." Naruto glanced at him from behind his cloak. "If they do, I will_ kill them_." He replied. The last two words were so coated in killer intent; Kiba could actually see him doing so. He stepped back in fear, and Naruto walked past. _'That kid…he really would. If I want to survive, I gotta avoid him at all costs!' _ Kiba thought, panicking.

"How are you gonna be a ninja! Hah! Don't make us laugh! You're nothing but a coward!" Some kid taunted. "I-I w-will be a n-ninja. J-just you wait." Hinata said. "You couldn't even beat Shikamaru! How could someone as cowardly as you become a ninja?" Naruto stood over their heads, (On top of a desk. Naruto's short) emitting levels of killer intent that almost put the poor kids into shock. "I don't know, why don't you tell me how you're going to, then she can copy it." A few of the kids in the group had fallen to the ground and were breathing heavily. "C'mon, let's go." The leader said in a voice that was meant to sound brave, but quavered so much that kids from across the classroom looked over, wondering who could have scared anyone so badly. Needless to say, Kiba was not surprised. As the gang left Naruto turned to Hinata, and… Smiled. Not a grin, but one of those slight smiles that are often mistaken for a smirk. "We gotta stick together, you know? Talking like that to others is unacceptable." He said, and took a seat. Hinata wordlessly followed.

"Umm… w-what is your name?" Hinata timidly asked after class. "I-I'm Hinata." Naruto turned his head slightly to look her in the eyes. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. It is…" He paused, searching for the word. "…nice to meet you, Hinata-chan." As the two kids went their separate ways, Hinata's father approached her. She saw him, and felt eager to tell him about Naruto. "I-I made a new friend at school today, father." She said, suddenly feeling that what she said was wrong. "Really?" Hiashi said, with a look of surprise on his face. "And what, may I ask, is their name?" Hinata's eyes gained a glimmer of hope. _'Maybe it was good to tell father!'_ she thought. "U-Uzumaki Naruto." A look of worry flitted across Hiashi's face, then it returned to normal. "Father, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, panicked that she had been wrong. "Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered I had to talk to the Hokage today." Her father answered, calming her down. The two then left, and Naruto came out from his hiding spot. _'Maybe, I might have a friend after all…'_

Today is where the story really begins. I, the mysterious figure know as The Watcher, shall monitor Naruto's progress as he graduates from the ninja academy.

"Today is your last day at the ninja academy. Now, show us what you got." Mizuki said. "The test is on clone juitsu. Now up first is Sakura Haruno." Sakura walked up, created five decoys, and walked off. "Next, Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto leaned over. "Good luck, Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed, her response for everything Naruto did. Over the years they had been at the academy together, her friendship had turned into love. Naruto didn't understand the feeling or concept of love, but the only time he acted like a normal kid was around Hinata. His heart only knew what to feel around her, but since his heart did not change, it based how to feel around Hinata on how he had felt around her. However, this then made him clueless to how she really felt. Hinata walked up, made four decoys, and returned to her seat next to Naruto. "Next is…" the tests continued on like this, with kids stepping up, making somewhere from 3-5 decoys, and returning to their seats. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto walked to the front of the class, and performed the juitsu. Seven decoy Narutos sat in front of the class now, but they seemed… Demonic. Their nails became claws, their teeth fangs, and they all had a low jounin-high Chuunin muscle tone. _'Is that what he really looks like?' _Kiba thought. A girl called Ino started drooling, along with a couple other girls that were paying attention. A soft "Hn" came from a boy called Sasuke. Sasuke was the mystery kid of the class, and all the girls liked him. Most of them would have been all over Naruto in a heartbeat, if they didn't think he'd kill them for coming within two feet of him (They're completely right). "Well, you all pass!" Mizuki said, as Naruto took his seat. "You will meet your jounin instructors tomorrow. Goodbye for now!" Mizuki finished.

Outside, Naruto started to go on a walk around town. He had time to kill, and there wasn't anything interesting at his house. Hiashi wasn't waiting, as he hadn't for two years now. Hinata just followed Naruto on his daily stroll around town. She was always with him, as long as Konoha knew. Whenever he was without her, Naruto simply kept out of sight until she arrived. They didn't say much, but their bond was deep. Naruto would trust Hinata with his life. In his opinion, friends you couldn't completely trust weren't really friends. Later, Naruto went back to his house, (Hinata went home too) and started training all by himself. His daily amount of weights was whatever the heaviest object in the house was, usually the couch. His body was constantly using Kyuubi's chakra (A bit differently than on the show) so his muscles developed the way a normal human's would if doing the same thing. (Naruto's Kyuubi chakra simply allows him to do amazing things like run 12 laps around Konoha without going under 20Mph. The physical workout his body gets from doing so is not changed though.) He would practice through the night, and until Hinata came to his door. But this time, someone interrupted his training.

"Naruto, are you in there?" Mizuki called. Naruto answered the door, but was not wearing his cloak. He looked exactly like the clones he had made earlier. "Today, you have become powerful enough for it. Now, go and make me proud." Naruto nodded, put on the cloak, and disappeared into the night. --- "Hey, did you hear something?" a guard asked. "Not reall- Aaarrg!" the second tried to respond, but was hit in the throat by Naruto's fist. He followed up with a second punch, this time in the forehead, and the guard passed out. Naruto radiated killer intent, scaring the remaining guard almost to death. He turned his head and stared the man straight in the eyes. Naruto's pupils had disappeared, and the man watched as red seeped into the frosted blue eyes, until they were the color of blood. A black line appeared in the center, and slowly opened into the eye slits of the Kyuubi. The man passed out.

"Sir! Naruto stole the scroll of sealing!" a ninja reported. "Really? What happened to the jounin on guard duty?" The Hokage asked. "T-They were… I-I can't bring myself to say." The Hokage nodded. Very well. Send all our jounin. We must retrieve that scroll. The ninja bowed, and disappeared. "I got it… Mizuki was right. I can learn these now. My skills have progressed to the capability of learning jounin level techniques." Naruto said to himself. "One more. Then I'll call it a night."

Mizuki landed on a tree branch. "Now I'll kill him and take the scroll for myself." He said quietly. Naruto instantly appeared to his left. "So you're just another assassin? But Kyuubi's already had dinner." He said. Mizuki froze, and turned his head towards Naruto. "Oh well, I guess he can have dessert tonight." --- Kakashi arrived, hearing Mizuki's dying screams. He looked around for Naruto, but only saw the scroll. He walked over and picked it up. There was a note attached to it. It read:

Dear Person.

Please return this to the Hokage. I could keep it, but I do not want any more ninja following me, because Kyuubi has already had dinner, and I'm afraid that if he eats any more of them, it will spoil his breakfast.

From, Naruto

The letter was both funny and disturbing. Kakashi started to laugh, thinking it was a joke, until he realized that the emotionless Naruto was incapable of making jokes. Then he left to inform the Hokage. As he turned around, he saw a bone in front of him. Startled, he looked up. And saw the body of Mizuki.

Hiashi Hyuuga walked into the Hokage's office. "I assume you heard about Naruto?" the Hokage asked. "Yes. I want him away from my daughter. If the rumors are true, he not just killed, but also ate three ninja. I do not want them near each other." The Hokage smiled. Kakashi was on the verge of laughter. "Do not worry about Naruto. He would die before seeing Hinata get hurt. There is nothing you need to worry about." Kakashi looked at the angry Hyuuga. "Besides, it's too late to try to separate them anyway. They have already been assigned the same genin team." At the look that appeared on Hiashi's face, the Hokage let out a little chuckle, but Kakashi fell apart. It was too much for him, and a couple minutes later, with Hiashi still frozen in the office; he passed out from a lack of air and was sent to the hospital.

There was a new teacher today, (The last one had been eaten of course) and she was really odd. Many times Naruto and his classmates had to duck when she through various weapons at their face. "Squad seven will be Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your Jounin sensei will be Kurenai. Squad eight will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, (Hinata faints, and Naruto tries to revive her.) and Shikamaru Nara. I will be your jounin sensei, Mitirashi Anko. Squad ten will be Sasuke Uchiha, Chojii Akimichi, and Shino Aburame. Your jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi, but he is late, having almost laughed himself into a coma."

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru walked out to a balcony. Anko followed them, while keeping a close eye on Naruto. "Okay, I was supposed to ask you about your likes, dislikes and all of that garbage, but I don't really care." She announced. "How 'bout I tell you anyway, because if you get on my dislikes list, were going to need a new sensei." Naruto threatened. "What, you picky or somethin'" Shikamaru asked. "No… She'd be dead, so we'd need a new teacher. You too, lazy." Shikamaru sighed. _'Great. My teammate and sensei are insane psychopaths, and my other teammate is Naruto's puppet. This is gonna be great.'_ He thought. "So… I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I like Hinata-chan, Kyuubi-san, and food. I dislike you, badgers, and the entire population of Konoha. My dreams for the future are private, and anyone who knows them is very lucky, for they must be one of my friends." Naruto finished, and nudged Hinata. "Go on." He said, and Hinata stood up. "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I-I like Naruto-kun, and my little sister Hanabi. I-I don't like people who pick on others, or enemies of Naruto-kun. My dream for the future is to become strong enough to protect my friends." Hinata sat down, and Naruto gave her a hug. She almost passed out, but somehow managed to hang onto consciousness. Naruto Glared at Shikamaru, and he stood up. "I am Nara Shikamaru, and I like clouds, complex puzzles, and relaxing. I dislike you, perky people, and hard work. My dream is to watch clouds forever." He sat back down, and Naruto gave a slight wave, to tell him that he didn't have to worry about being murdered. "Okay, now that you're done, Naruto will no longer be controlling you two." Anko leaned into his face. "Or else. Got that?" Naruto glared right back. "Or else what? You'll feed yourself to Kyuubi?" he countered. 'I really hate that kid.' Anko decided. 'He acts like he can do whatever he wants. Worst of all, its true. In addition, the Hyuuga is like a puppet. She'll do whatever he wants, but unlike one, she'll put her whole heart into it. She'd both kill and die for him, which makes them a dangerous combination. Why would they be allowed to be on a team together? He can also manipulate any other Leaf-nin with the Kyuubi, including Shikamaru, who seems to already know he contains it.' "Don't give me that, whelp." She said. **"The Kit will give you whatever he wants, or I'll be giving you a bath in our stomach acid." **Naruto said, although it was quite obviously Kyuubi. "N-Naruto, please come back!" Hinata said, and he returned to normal. "It's okay Hinata-chan." He said. _'Interesting. I may have seen why they are together after all.'_ Anko thought.

Squad 8's D-Rank missions.

D-Rank mission #1

"There is no way I'm picking weeds. You go do it Shikamaru."

D-Rank Mission #2

"If I have to catch that cat, I'll eat it."

D-Rank mission #3

"Anko, when do we get a real mission? These are just chores."

After three D-Rank missions, Naruto finally bullied the 3rd Hokage into giving them a C-Rank. "You will escort the bridge builder, Tazuna to the land of waves, and oversee the completion of the bridge." The door opened. "Are these my escorts? They look really weak. Especially the yellow haired freak." Before he knew it, Anko had her hand over his mouth. "Say that again, and I can guarantee that he'll eat you alive. For your safety, refrain from insulting anyone on this trip. Got it?" Tazuna nodded, and Shikamaru released his Shadow Possession Juitsu. "Aww. I really wanted something to eat before we left." Naruto said. "Naruto, if you eat the client, we won't be leaving." Anko said.


	2. Set out to the Wave

-Outside the gates of Konoha- Naruto lead the way, as the squad left the village. Anko stood near Tazuna, (As much to stop him from saying anything that would get him killed, as to protect him.) Hinata was standing in Naruto's shadow, and Shikamaru brought up the rear. "Secret Juitsu, Kitsune Magic: Fox Fire!" Naruto said suddenly, stopping in place. Two figures were thrown out of a puddle of water up ahead, and they rolled about on the ground, attempting to smother the blue flames that engulfed them. Naruto dispelled the Genjuitsu, and they immediately stood up. "You're good kid." One said. "But you will die all the same." The other finished. Anko shot a glance towards Shikamaru. "Kid, this is the first time you'll see Naruto in action." She said. "Just sit back, and try not to get too scared." Shikamaru almost thought of it as a bad joke, but he could see in his Sensei's eyes that she was dead serious. "At first, it even scared me." Shikamaru knew about Anko's reputation. Anything that could scare her, would probably give others nightmares for months. "Hinata, have you ever seen Naruto fight?" She asked. The girl nodded, and Naruto picked up her fear. _'I will not lose control.'_ He thought, silently hoping that Kyuubi's bloodlust would not control him this time.

The two ninja charged Naruto, and he jumped over their chain easily. He grabbed a Kunai from his pouch, and slipped it through it, stopping the two Nins before they could come anywhere near the others. "Hinata. Now is when we fight together. Kyuubi shall not interfere." Hinata nodded, and ran beside Naruto. The mist ninja turned around, and went towards him, because that's really all they could do, with him holding their chain. He jumped at one, and delivered an upward kick to his chin. Hinata slipped in underneath him, and hit he unfortunate person in the heart with her Gentle Fist style. She delivered a few more blows, and he fell to the ground, dead. She then jumped back, as Naruto, who was in the air above them, threw kunai to pin the man's body to the ground. He landed, picked up Hinata, and jumped back to join his team.

"They've lost." He said, and the remaining ninja ran at them. "Like a chained dog." Anko said, realizing what Naruto had done. Naruto stood still as the man's clawed arm stretched towards his face. It stopped about an inch from his nose. "Anko, Kyuubi's hungry. Do you mind if I…" He trailed off. "Go ahead Naruto." Anko replied, and he grabbed the man, and took off, the chain snapping off his gauntlet. "Well, Shikamaru. Do you know why Naruto so messed up now? At least you didn't have to see him really fight." Shikamaru nodded. "Somehow, He possesses the Kyuubi Kitsune. I'm guessing some sort of seal from the Fourth Hokage." Anko nodded. "Yes. You are pretty smart after all, aren't you?" Shikamaru noticed the compliment, and turned towards Hinata. But she was gone. "Where is she?" He asked. Anko smiled. "Few people ever see Hinata without Naruto, you know, but less see Naruto without Hinata. They are constantly together, even when you'd think she'd want to leave. Even while the Kyuubi enjoys its meal, she still is around him." Shikamaru though of what that might look like. "I think I'd throw up if I had to watch that." He commented. "Next battle, Naruto won't hold back. He'll eat the enemy alive, and during the fight. Meaning whether you like it or not, you'll see it many times on this team." Tazuna grimaced, envisioning what would happen to the next ninja who tried to attack them.

After Squad 8 arrived in wave country, Naruto smelled someone following them. He left it alone, choosing to strike once they revealed themselves. He told Hinata this, so that she would not be taken off guard. He knew that Anko had detected their presence as well, and she could help Shikamaru. He was not surprised when a zanbato flew at them, and he caught it in one hand. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked, as the owner appeared in front of them. "Interesting. You're strong for a genin." The man said. "Identify yourself." Naruto commanded. The guy laughed. "You've got guts kid. I'm Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Mist." Hinata disappeared behind Naruto, and he laughed. "Trust me. You're no demon." He said, and Zabuza got annoyed. "You punk! Do you really think you can stand up to a jounin of my level!" He yelled. Naruto looked as if he were considering the statement, then laughed again. "Do you mean like the two jounin I've eaten within the past two days?" he asked. "You punk. Hidden Mist Juitsu!" The mist began to grow dense, and Zabuza disappeared. "I can kill you in so many ways, you couldn't even begin to count them. The best part, is that you can't stop what you can't see." Zabuza said, his voice appearing to come from every direction.

"Guard Tazuna!" Anko said, and everyone (Yes, even Naruto) obeyed instantly. Zabuza appeared holding a Kunai to Hinata's throat. "One move, and she dies." He threatened. _'That was the wrong move.' _Anko thought. Zabuza was sent flying backwards, as the handle of his sword was thrust into his gut. He tried to pick himself up, but found Naruto standing over him. "You threaten Hinata-chan, and you will die a painful death. I just hope that Kyuubi-san will think you taste okay. He absolutely hated that last one." His chakra began to grow, and Zabuza used substitution to switch himself with a rabbit. **"How thoughtful. A foxes' favorite food." **Kyuubi said, and proceeded to eat the rabbit. Shikamaru turned away, and Zabuza stood there in a stunned silence. _'That kid's bloodlust is unnatural. His hatred, it's almost demonic! But how could such a bloodlust come from a little kid?' _He thought. **"You know that rabbits are a foxes natural prey, right? Well run, run you rabbit, because this demon fox has his eyes on you. And you would make a tasty snack."** Kyuubi taunted, but very seriously. He _would _love to eat Zabuza, and this kid's hatred of him only gave him more power. Zabuza was furious, and leveled his zanbato at Kyuubi. "I will not run. I've killed more humans that you could ever imagine, let alone do. You too, shall die."

Zabuza charged, swinging his sword at maximum strength, but Kyuubi's red aura stopped the blow. "What the…" Zabuza said, and raised his sword above his head. He brought it down at full strength, but the aura seemed solid. Kyuubi didn't even flinch, as the sword tried to make contact with his head. Zabuza jumped back, and readied his weapon. **"Are you done playing? I won't join you until you are, because I'm not supposed to play with my food." **Anko was impressed. The kid had all the power he needed to defeat even the strongest foe. This Zabuza character was done for. Said freak began to make hand seals. "Oh, I'm done all right!" he said, the he finished the juitsu. "Giant Vortex Juitsu!" he said, and a torrent of water rose from the lake, crashing into Kyuubi. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "A shadow clone!" Zabuza said, as he realized what had happened. Kyuubi appeared behind him, sinking his teeth into Zabuza's left arm. "Get off of me!" he yelled, and hit him with the hilt of his sword. Kyuubi's teeth came out, but he was unfazed.

"**You… you are one of the most odd humans I've ever tasted. You seem to taste like a badger. I HATE BADGERS!"** Kyuubi screamed. He charged Zabuza with a kunai in his hand. He responded by swinging his sword at him. Kyuubi disappeared as the blade was about to reach him, and reappeared behind Zabuza. He grabbed the straps that were in an X over is chest, and threw him into the air. **"Demonic Taijuitsu: Kitsune Typhoon!" **He screamed, disappearing once again. Three Kyuubi's appeared around the mid-air Zabuza, each with two Kunai in their hands. One flew straight through him, slashing his chest on its way through, and then disappearing. The second did the same, but from a different angle. The third followed, and when the three were gone, a fourth came down from the sky and axe kicked him into the ground.

Three senbon needles flew out of nowhere and hit Zabuza's exposed neck. A hunter ninja appeared, and grabbed his body. Naruto could smell that he was dead. However, there seemed like there was something wrong with the scent. "Thank you for your assistance. I have been hunting this man for weeks." The person said. "Remember this as you leave to your village. Nothing can beat the Kyuubi Kitsune, strongest of the Biju." Naruto warned. "I will try to understand what that means first, then I'll remember it." The Hunter Nin said. And with that, he left, carrying the corpse of Zabuza on his back.

When they finally arrived at Tazuna's house, Naruto immediately set out to wash the bloodstains out of his cloak. Hinata, of course, followed him, and Shikamaru sat around looking at clouds. Anko sighed. There was no way that those three could work together. She considered using Kakashi's bell test, but realized that Naruto would just eat her. If she used normal teamwork exercises, Naruto and Hinata would leave, and Shikamaru would say something about it being a drag. She finally gave up her ideas, and talked to Tsunami and Tazuna a lot.

As the Squad just did whatever they wanted, The Hunter Nin pulled the senbon out of Zabuza's neck. "Now to start healing the wounds…" Zabuza sat up, groaning and holding his neck. "Haku, why did you have to use the neck points?" Haku took off his mask. "Don't even start, Zabuza. That kid, he's no ordinary human." Zabuza scowled. "Yeah, like I didn't notice that as I got my butt handed to me." He said sarcastically. "The boy contains some sort of demon called the Kyuubi Kitsune. I'm going to look up more about it while you rest." Zabuza laughed. "That boy couldn't do very much to me Haku, you intervened too early. I don't need to rest." Haku nodded. "As you say."


	3. Kaku! 7 Tails Badger

Some people have asked me things. 1. I spell juitsu this way because to me it just looks better. 2. Naruto hates badgers because they attack foxes. Another piece of information: I won't be able to write the rest quite this fast, but it should only be a day or two before I can update again, so just be patient.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru were eating breakfast. Anko looked at Tazuna, silently trying to get him to say something. Shikamaru suddenly stood up, only to be greeted by a kunai flying at his face. "What was that for!" he yelled. Naruto shrugged. "Sorry, reflex." He said, his voice showing no remorse. The startled ninja picked up his empty plate and put it in the sink. "I'm not sticking around a place where troublesome people throw kunai at me." He said. When he was about to open the door, he had to dodge another kunai. A sarcastic "Sorry!" came from the table.

Shikamaru was lying on the ground in the forest, just staring at the clouds through the leafy branches. "I just wanted to be ordinary…" he said to himself, before falling asleep. Naruto watched the lazy ninja from his position on a tree branch, Hinata by his side. "Well, my teammate has to be much more."

**"Well, kit? What is it? You better not have disturbed my sleep for nothing."** Kyuubi said. "When we met that man, in the forest, there was something wrong with his scent. I could smell a faint hint of badger, and he seemed somehow familiar." Kyuubi nodded solemnly. **"I agree. Although you have never met him, I did feel something familiar about that ninja." **Kyuubi thought for a second, then shrugged off the answer that came to him. **'Nah, couldn't be.' **Naruto bowed, and was about to leave, when Kyuubi stopped him. **"Whatever it was, I have a feeling we'll see him again. So be careful, I can't afford you putting our lives at risk." **Naruto bowed again, and snapped back to the real world.

"Hey, Naruto? You awake?" came Anko's familiar voice. "Just having a chat with Kyuubi. No big deal." He said. Anko sighed. "You moron. Your 'chat' lasted the whole night!" Instantly Kyuubi woke up. **"Kit, we have a problem." **Naruto seemed eager to hear about it. **"Whenever I battle Kaku, I become exhausted. This would account for my sleeping when you're not, my lethargy, and you staying out for too long. That would make sense, that man contains a hibernating Kaku!"** Naruto didn't know who this 'Kaku' was that Kyuubi was raving about. "So, who's Kaku?" Kyuubi scoffed. **"The 7 tailed Bijuu, and my mortal enemy. If he awakens, we're gonna have a whole lot of trouble on our hands."** Naruto thought for a second. "Like Kyuu-chan trouble? Or like demon vs. demon fight kinda trouble." The reason Naruto hated badgers so much, was that when he had been younger, he had found a baby fox. He kept coming back to play with it, until one day it was attacked and killed by a badger. Of course, that badger had met a very painful end, but a demon badger would be annoying. **"Like you confronting him without me to make you more powerful."** Naruto gulped. Even at the skill level he was at without Kyuubi taking over, he would probably die if he tried to take on a demon.

A few days later, the squad had been guarding the bridge, without any signs of the Mist nins. Kyuubi had told the group that Zabuza was still alive, and that Naruto was the only one who had a hope of defeating him. Shikamaru was happy that he didn't have to do anything, but never showed it, or he knew Naruto would beat him into a pulp. Tazuna announced that the bridge would be done by the end of the week if there were no more interferences. "Guess I'll have to step in, then!" A voice called. Shikamaru and Hinata froze, and Naruto readied himself.

Zabuza came walking across the bridge to him. As the workmen started running, the mist nin pulled out his zanbato. **"I'll finish this here, Kaku." **Kyuubi said, taking control for as long as it could. **"How thoughtful. But you'll be the one who dies today!" **Kaku sneered. Kyuubi charged, and Kaku simply jumped over him. **"You accidentally picked the best place to fight me, Ne Kyu-Kun?" **Kyuubi started to pile up his chakra to let into Naruto when he lost control. **"Water, water, and more water. I can't manipulate stone here!" **The demon said, frustrated. Kaku charged at Kyuubi, swinging the zanbato. He easily jumped over it, and had it not been moving, he could have stood on it. **'I need to stop that weapon, before the kit has to deal with it.' **Kyuubi thought. As he dodged more swings, a particular juitsu came to mind, but he needed to adapt it to a furless body.

"Wow, Naruto isn't having any chance to counterattack." Anko said. "The effects of that demon are showing. Naruto went into this battle at half strength, and he's only barely avoiding those strikes. _I'd_ be better." Shikamaru pointed out. "N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said. She remembered what he had said to her last night, and knew what would happen if he messed up. "I-I want to help."

"Kitsune Transformation: Fox Fur!" Kyuubi used some quick thinking, and gave Naruto red fur to work with. Kaku paused for a second, not knowing why his adversary would use an unnecessary juitsu in a fight this serious. "Are you trying to tick me off!" He yelled, and brought the zanbato down on Naruto. "Kitsune Magic: Steel Pelt!" The newly grown fur stopped the lethal weapon in its tracks. "Ah, your invincible armor. I forgot you needed fur for it." Kyuubi laughed. "You're losing your touch, and maybe your mind. Can you really beat me?" He taunted. Kyuubi then grabbed the zanbato, and broke it in half. Tossing the pieces behind him, Kyuubi was drawn back into the seal, exhausted from his battle. For the third time, Shikamaru had to dodge a piece of sharp metal flying at his face. Anko wasn't paying attention, however, and the base of the blade pierced her arm, the handle still attached. 

Naruto's red eyes turned back to blue, and Kyuubi drifted off to sleep. Naruto knew he could still use Kyuubi's chakra for an increase in speed and strength, but not for Ninjuitsu. "Hmph. I expected more from Kyuubi's 'mortal enemy'." He bragged. Kaku looked at him incredulously, as Naruto started forming hand seals. **"You expect to survive facing me without Kyuubi? You are one dumb mortal." **Naruto finished the seals, and red chakra started to surround his body. "Could a mortal do this? **Demonic Juitsu: Kitsune's Knives!" **Hundreds of red knives started to appear around Kaku. **"I've seen this one before. Demonic Juitsu: Earth Pillars of Kaku!" **As the knives flew at Kaku, stone pillars fell from the sky, blocking them. **"How's that, brat?" **He said, jumping out from behind the pillars. **"And now I have earth to manipulate too." **Naruto scoffed. "I'm not impressed. **Demonic Juitsu: Incendiary Inferno!" **A _massive_ pillar of flame burst from where Kaku was, and literally melted the stone that had been used as a shield.

"Ha…Ha…I used too much chakra on that one. From here, it's Taijuitsu only." Kaku ran at Naruto, Earth gauntlets forming from what little stone remained. He blocked the first punch with both hands, but had to duck Kaku's second one. He was kicked in the chest, and sent flying. Naruto landed on his back, and saw Kaku looming over him. **"Any last words, brat?" **Kaku asked. "Just one bit of advice. Ninja work in teams of three." Shikamaru and Hinata heard the code, and Kaku was instantly trapped by the shadow possession juitsu. **"What? I…can't move!" **Hinata ran forward, and her blue chakra came seeping out of one hand. "Demon's Grasp: Ice sword!" She said, as the chakra hardened into a katana. Kaku soon found said sword sticking through his stomach. **"You win this time, but you shall not escape me again brat." **Zabuza turned into a rock. **"That sore loser." **Kyuubi said.


	4. History

As Squad 8 left the hospital, a large group of kids gathered outside. "Hey, you there!" The leader said. "I hear you've been put into the Chuunin exams. Just give up now, there's no way that you could beat the #1 rookie, Sasuke, or last year's #1 rookie, Neji." Naruto smirked. He made a hand gesture to Hinata and Shikamaru that he did when they should follow his lead. "Really? Then why did you come here? I know it wasn't to stop us from endangering ourselves against them." He said. Shikamaru joined in, because Hinata was too shy to speak to a group this large. "Are you really threatened by us that much? If you really thought that we couldn't win, you'd just let them beat us without your interference!" He taunted. "I know! This is so pathetic! They're afraid because we finished an A-Rank mission, and their precious heroes haven't even been on one!" Naruto said. The entire group looked shocked and angry. "What did you say!" some yelled. "We'll kill you for that!" Others shouted. "Actually," Naruto said, "You're going to run away in terror." Even Shikamaru was confused. "Why would we do something like that!" Someone shouted. **"Transform!" **Kyuubi yelled, and a house-sized Kyuubi Kitsune appeared before them. **"Now to eat every last one of you!" **Kyuubi said. As predicted, everyone ran off. Kyuubi returned to Naruto's form, and laughed as he watched the kids scatter. "That was really unnecessary, you know." Shikamaru said. **"I know, but I haven't had that much fun in thirteen years!" **Kyuubi laughed. "I-It was funny though, Shikamaru." Hinata said, smiling. Shikamaru thought for a second. "You know, Hinata, I don't think I've ever seen you laugh. Smile, but not laugh." Naruto grinned, an something that Shikamaru had never seen either. "See? I can grin, so you should be able to laugh. Come on!" Naruto prompted. Hinata managed a half-chuckle at how odd Naruto looked when he was grinning. "That's okay for now, but you really need to cheer up Hinata. I mean, I'm happy a lot more than you are, but I'm the one who contains a demon, not you. We'll work on the 'Happy' thing later though," Naruto regained his serious expression, "Because we need a mission."

"Man, you're such a drag." Shikamaru complained. "We just got back. Why can't you be happy to just calm down for awhile?" Naruto turned towards him. "Because it's a month 'till the start of the Chuunin exam, and we need practice. If we don't use missions to train, then we won't be ready for it." Hinata nodded, and Shikamaru groaned. _'I see the reason behind that, but does he have to be right about doing more work?' _He thought. "But our sensei's wounded. How can we take missions?" Shikamaru said, trying to discourage him. "I don't care how, we _will _get a mission."

"Okay, today you get your first B-ranked mission." Sarutobi said. "Alright! We're gonna do great!" Choji said. "I guess so." Shino commented. "Hn." Sasuke said. "Okay. We'll set out tomorrow." Kakashi instructed his students. "Meet me at the gate at-" The door opened. "Old man Hokage, we need a mission." Naruto stated, slowly walking into the room. "We must train for the Chuunin exams, and so need A or B-Ranked missions to practice." The Hokage pinched the skin between his eyes. "We only have one mission of that level left." He said. "Good. We'll take it." Naruto said, silently noting that Shikamaru was absent. "I'm sorry Naruto, but Team Kakashi has already taken it." He said, preparing for an outburst of rage. "We'll just go with them. Our sensei is in the hospital anyway." Naruto said. Sarutobi was surprised. He didn't lose his temper over the matter, but found a good alternative. "There is no way that those three freaks are going to come along." Sasuke said. "Wow, that was more than three words!" Naruto teased, although retaining his flat tone. "Shut up loser." Naruto sighed. "And I thought you had changed. Apparently I was wrong, you orphan."

That made Sasuke lose it. "You freak! That was just sick! Do you know how it feels to have your whole family slaughtered? Do you?" Naruto just sat there, with the same emotionless stare. "At least you knew your family. You got years to spend with them, whereas I never had any. While you were celebrating your birthday, I was running through the streets, trying to stop the villagers from beating me up. While you were eating dinner with your family, I was scrounging up food from anywhere I could, for no one would sell me anything. When you were born, your family surrounded you, and cared for you. When I was born-" Sarutobi hit the table with his hand.

"That's enough, Naruto." He said firmly. "No. He needs to hear this. I was cursed from birth, I was shunned by society, I was given this responsibility. My curse resides in a being. Do you know it? The legendary demon? Do you know of the Nine-Tailed Fox?" Sasuke sat there, stunned by Naruto's speech. "Yes, but it was before our time. Very few of us were even born then." Naruto shook his head. "In that case, you're wrong. The Kyuubi is, was, and will always be my time. When I was born, a curse was placed upon me. When I was born, the fox was rampaging through Konoha. When I was born, the Kyuubi Kitsune was sealed into my body! It is my curse, my strength, and my being. Thanks to everyone's favorite Hokage, I live with the constant reminder that I am not wanted. Not in this village, nor the next. I will always live with the fact that no matter how good I become, I will always be seen as a monster. No matter what I do, the village will still think of me as a beast. No matter how hard I try, I will always be a demon in their eyes."

Sasuke, Shino, and Choji were reeling. The Kyuubi wasn't dead? Naruto had it sealed into his body? There were so many questions for them to ask, but they couldn't speak a word. Sasuke was taking it the hardest. _'His life has been a living hell thanks to the Kyuubi. Mine has problems, but if he took it the way I did, would I even be here to think this? Would anybody?' _

"One day," Naruto continued, "The Kyuubi reached out to me. I could feel it in my mind, as I still do now. He talked to me, he respected me, he was my only friend. He made me realize, that if the villagers didn't like me being his jailer, I shouldn't keep his wrath from them. I was later attacked by a group of townspeople who thought they should beat me up for being the Kyuubi's container. I let Kyuubi take control, and he showed them that they could not mess with me any longer." Sasuke felt the anger in Naruto's voice rising. If what he said was true, it was no wonder that he kept to himself.

"Seven wounded, Four killed, and Two eaten." Naruto said. Sasuke's mouth dropped open in horror. The reports of a rogue ninja attacking a crowd of villagers weren't just an urban legend. But, it was Naruto who did it, not a rogue ninja. "After that, almost daily, the assassination attempts came. Villagers who thought I had become the Kyuubi, and ninja who thought I was out of control. At least once every day I would have to kill an attacker. After the attack on the crowd, people stayed away from me. But after they had learned that I killed every assassin that came after me, they would desert whatever area I was in. Didn't you ever notice that the area around the academy was always deserted? Everything within ten blocks of me becomes a ghost town. I now don't have to worry about people not selling me food, because when I'm hungry, I walk into the nearest house, and eat whatever they have. It's not like anyone's going to stop me. Back to the academy, that was when I met my only real friend, Hinata." At this comment, Hinata blushed, and almost fell over. Naruto walked up to her, and put his arm around her in a protective way. Hinata blushed furiously, and would have collapsed if Naruto wasn't standing next to her.

"On my first day, I stopped a group of bullies from picking on Hinata, and we've been friends ever since. After awhile, she would even follow me around outside of the academy. That was when it began. People thought that I had somehow hypnotized her into staying with me, or that she was a traitor. Hinata had many assassination attempts on her, and I killed every one. She was also kidnapped several times, and those morons were eaten alive." Sasuke shuddered. _'Did Naruto really do all this?'_ He thought. Shino was listening intently to his story, and remembered that the Hyuugas had complained about an assassination attempt once. "Excuse me, but why didn't the Hyuuga's complain about this?" Shino asked. Naruto turned towards him. "Because the majority of those attempts were from the Hyuuga."

"The Hyuuga don't like Hinata. They consider her weak, because she does not like to fight. The fact that she is my best friend makes her less than worthless in their eyes. In fact, some of those attempts were made so that her younger sister could become the clan leader, instead of her. That would be fine with Hinata, but the only way to do so is for Hinata to die. So naturally, she doesn't want to be killed. In fact, their 'weak' issue couldn't be farther from the truth. Hinata could beat even you, Sasuke. Of course, that would be if she tried." Sasuke humphed, and thought that Naruto was exaggerating. "Oh, I'm not joking, Sasuke. In fact, most of the Non-Hyuuga assassins were killed by Hinata." The Fourth Hokage stared in disbelief. He had noticed that some had not been killed in Naruto's usual way, with teeth and claws, but he never would have imagined that it was Hinata who had done so. Shino too, saw the truth in Naruto's eyes.

"We have been through a lot together, and we leave each other's side as little as possible. Even at sometimes, when I would prefer she not have to see things, she stays. I mean, I don't exactly like my friend watching as Kyuubi eats the assassins' remains, but she doesn't leave me. I may not like that, but I've come to realize that I would hate it if she left." Kakashi stopped reading his book. "That was a great speech and all, but I don't get why you told everyone about Hinata." He said. Shikamaru stuck his head in the door. "Trust me. Just about every sentence that comes out of his mouth is about death or Hinata."

"Ah, Shikamaru. So, are you ready for the mission?" Naruto said. "I'm not coming." Was the reply. "Too bad, you're missing out." Choji stood up. A Kunai suddenly flew past his face, and stuck in the wall behind him. "Sorry. Reflex." Naruto said, by way of explanation. "Going on a mission with him isn't safe." Choji said. "I can't go if I'm going to worry about getting nailed with a Kunai for standing up." Shikamaru nodded. "He has a point. Do you know how many times he nearly got me?" Kakashi smiled. "Fine. Then you two lazy bums can stay here."


	5. Crest of the Wave

"Your mission is to rescue the daughter of an important merchant from the land of waves." Kakashi said. "Great. Back to wave country." Naruto said. "You've been there before?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah. We just got back from a mission there." Shino, of course, said nothing. "Well, let's move out!" Kakashi said brightly, causing dark glares from Sasuke and Naruto.

The trip back was quiet. Hinata and Shino are just simply quiet people, and Sasuke and Naruto are loners. Kakashi would sometimes try to brighten the mood, only to be silenced by a stare from Sasuke or Naruto. Once they reached the bridge, Naruto stopped. "Our mission was to oversee the construction of this bridge. If we hadn't done so, the bridge would not be complete right now." Sasuke didn't look impressed. But, he never did. "You couldn't have done it, Uchiha. I needed Kyuubi and Hinata to stop the demon that attacked us. You would have been killed." Sasuke was, of course, annoyed. "Shut up, freak." He said. Shino, being Shino, didn't say anything.

"Kakashi-sensei. I suggest we leave as soon as possible. If Kaku is still around, it is highly likely that some of us will die." Naruto said. They had been at the hotel for hours, and Shino was meeting their contact. Naruto seemed jumpy, or at least as jumpy as a cold hearted demon container could seem. There was a knock on the door, and Sasuke opened it. Shino stepped inside. "Our client is a man named Gato. His daughter has been kidnapped, and held for ransom money. We are to rescue his daughter, and stop the kidnappers. They have been tracked to a warehouse on the other side of town." Kakashi nodded. "We'll start tomorrow morning, so everyone get a good night's rest."

-At the warehouse- "Sasuke, you walk inside. If you see them, call us in. If not, Shino will use his bugs to check the area." Naruto said. Sasuke groaned. "Why can't Shino use his bugs first?" He asked. Naruto glared at him. "Because you're disposable."

Shino used his bugs to look inside the place. There were two ninja with medium level chakra signatures, and five villagers. Shino assumed that one of them was Gato's daughter. Sasuke and Naruto went in first, pretending to be inconspicuous. "Oh, so you're here too?" A voice said. Naruto recognized the mist hunter nin that had supposedly killed Zabuza. "After stopping Zabuza, I should have known that you'd be part of the liberation force." Sasuke was about to protest, but Naruto elbowed him in the stomach. "Play along." He whispered. One of Shino' bugs that had went in with them flew outside to tell the others what was happening.

"Okay, we need to stop Gato's source of wealth." A woman said. "Once we have cut him off from it, he can no longer control wave country." Sasuke actually looked surprised. "The bridge's completion was a major setback for him. If we are successful with this maneuver, we can then sink most of his ships. Once that is done, he cannot monopolize our economy, and wave country will be free!" Everybody present shouted. Except Sasuke. "You there. I don't recognize you or your creepy looking friend. What are you doing here?" Naruto elbowed Sasuke again. "Nice going, loser." The hunter nin stepped forward. "What is it, Haku?" The woman asked. "This is the kid responsible for the bridge's completion." The woman bowed. "I'm sorry. It's a pleasure to have you here…" She paused, waiting for his name. "Naruto." "Naruto-san. My father is doing terrible things with his money, and we're trying to stop him." Another bug left, as they realized the truth. The woman was Gato's daughter. "So, what are you going to do with the money from the fake kidnapping?" Naruto asked. "Put holes in my father's boats, to stop him from shipping." Gato's daughter responded. "Why don't you just hire an assassin?" Sasuke asked. The woman shook her head. "We already tried that, but the man was defeated." Naruto nodded. "Here's what we'll do."

Gato walked up to the warehouse. He had his bodyguards, and about ten hired ninja behind him. "Kakashi, are you sure it'll work?" he asked. Squad seven stepped up. "Once you have your daughter, your ninja will engage the kidnappers, while my team retrieves the money from wherever they will try to hide it." They waited a few minutes, and Naruto stepped out from behind a bush. "So, got the money?" He asked. "It's all right here." Gato said, opening a suitcase, and showing it to him. "Be careful. He may just be a kid, but I can sense his chakra. That boy is extremely powerful." Kakashi whispered to Gato. "Haku! Take the money!" Naruto shouted, and Haku landed in front of Gato. "You look familiar." He said. Haku didn't respond, but grabbed the money. "Hey, where's my…" He then performed a substitution juitsu, and switched himself with Gato's daughter. "NOW!" Kakashi yelled, and Squad seven took off.

"Only six of you? Not a fair fight." Naruto said to the group of ninja surrounding him. **"I'll just eat you one at a time." **Kyuubi decided. Two of the ninja started at him first, but they were both sent into unconsciousness as they gasped for air. Kyuubi had hit them both in the windpipe, and they slumped to the ground. **"Any other takers?" **The rest of the ninja looked at each other and nodded solemnly. They all rushed him, but were about as good as the last guys. Kyuubi jumped at the closest one, and slashed him several times with his extended claws. By the last swing, the entire group could see the man's internal organs. They were still in his chest, but Kyuubi's claws had torn off all the skin and muscle. While the entire group stood there, shocked, Kyuubi calmly reached into the man and pulled out his heart.

While still holding it, he took two bites, and then tossed the rest into his mouth and swallowed without chewing. One of the ninja still remaining puked, and instantly a kunai pierced his throat. **"Never let down your guard." **Kyuubi taunted, as he grabbed the dead man, and started to eat his shoulder. The two ninja remaining had become too scared to move. **"I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. Want some?" **Kyuubi said, using a sarcastic tone that he had heard Naruto's peers' use. The ninja jumped off, and Kyuubi let them go. Gato was trying to sneak away, but was suddenly stabbed straight through with Kyuubi's claws. His body slumped to the ground as Kyuubi returned to his feast. And as always, Hinata reappeared by his side.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I just couldn't come up with a way to extend the storyline. Please review, and I'll write more soon!


	6. Chuunin Exam?

"So, the Chuunin exams are held in room 301. If you make it through the test, the proctor will tell you where the next exam is." The Chuunin said. The mission had been a failure, but it was counted as a success because they brought home more money than Gato was paying them for the job. Once they had returned, the Chuunin exam was about to begin. As the team walked past the second floor, a crowd drew their attention. "Let them figure it out on their own. If they can't tell which room there at, it's their fault." Naruto ordered. And so the group continued on.

"I am Rock Lee." A voice suddenly said, and the three genin turned to face the kid. "I wish to challenge Sasuke Uchiha! Where are you?" Lee stated. Sasuke walked up, and Shikamaru sat down. "I don't wanna stand for the whole fight…" He said. "It'd be way too troublesome." Naruto nodded, and the two of them sat down with Shikamaru. "I'm Sasuke. What do you want?" He said. "YOSH! I wish to challenge you, Sasuke, so that I may test myself!" (From here on the battle is the same as in the anime, but I don't have time to write something that everyone's seen already so, I will continue on to when Squad 8 enters the room of the first exam.)

Naruto opened the door, and his squad walked in. there were many different exam candidates, all of them much older than the rookie nine. "Hey, Hinata!" A voice said. "H-Hello, Kiba-kun." The shy girl responded. "So, even the outcasts made it here. Congradulations! I didn't know you guys had it in you!" Naruto nodded. "In fact, Kiba, you're so good with words it was impossible to tell whether that was a compliment or an insult. If it's a compliment, thanks, but if it's an insult…" Naruto paused, knowing that Kiba could feel his killer intent rising. "Those will be the last words you ever speak." Kiba smiled and backed away to join his team.

"So, did I miss anything?" Sasuke said, walking through the door. "No, just me scaring Kiba so bad he almost wet his pants." Naruto replied. Sasuke almost smiled. ALMOST. Sasuke never smiles. He wasn't going to risk the title "King of Temes" by smiling. But he thought about it. "So, what's the first test?" He asked. Naruto smirked. "If we're in a classroom, then it's probably a written test. Ne, Sasuke?"

"Sasuke!" Two annoying fangirls ran up to said Uchiha. "I just knew you would make it, Sasuke!" Sakura said. "Yeah, you're gonna be a Chuunin in no time!" Ino added. Sakura paused a second. "Get away from Sasuke, Ino-pig!" Ino glared at Sakura. "You get away from Sasuke, Forehead!" There was then a loud poof, and a jounin stood at the front of the class. "Shut up, all of you! The exam will now begin! I'm the proctor for the first part, Moreno Ibiki."

Everyone took their seats. Naruto, coincidentally, had ended up right next to Hinata. He looked for his other teammate. Shikamaru was sitting on the opposite side of the room. Hinata began to answer the questions, and Naruto looked at the others he knew. Eventually, he got to looking at the test. _'I…I can't answer these!' _He thought. **"Thankfully, one of us can." **Kyuubi said. Naruto began to receive answers from the fox, and finished the questions easily. The Proctor began to give the tenth question. "…If you fail, then you can never retake the exams!" Ibiki finished. Naruto had only listened to the last half, but it was obvious that it was a trick. Naruto waited as most of the teams left, and eventually got bored. "Can you drop the act now?" he said. "Huh?" Ibiki said, turning to face the speaker. "It's obvious that it's a trick. Can we just go now?" The Proctor smiled. "And what do you mean by trick, Naruto?" he said. "I won't spoil the surprise. Just finish up so I can leave." Naruto responded. One more team left, but a few stayed, wondering what he meant by trick. "Hey, Haruka. Did you get that?" A kid said to his teammate. "Noburu. There is no way the kid knows what he's talking about." She responded. "It just seems a little harsh. Never become a Chuunin? It sounds ridiculous."

Ibiki thought that the remaining teams wouldn't leave. "Okay. You all pass!" after the resulting outbreak of "What!" Naruto went to sleep, as he knew there would be an explanation. Minutes later, a crashing window woke him up. Anko came flying through the window, her arm wrapped in bandages. "I'm the Proctor for the second exam! Everyone follow me!" she yelled. "You seem fine. Why couldn't you train us?" Naruto asked. "I should've remembered I signed you up." She said. "I'm well enough to be a Proctor. All you do is lecture people." Naruto sighed. "I should've known you'd be dumb enough to jump through a window with a fractured arm." He said. The mindless banter continued on for what felt like hours, until Ibiki pointed out that they needed to go home.

As every body left the room, Naruto and Anko continued arguing, as Ibiki picked up papers. "What are you still doing here?" He asked Hinata, who merely pointed over at Naruto. "Ah, I see. Then you must be Hinata Hyuuga." He knew, like all the jounin, that she and Naruto were inseparable. As he picked up Naruto's test, Ibiki saw a note to him on the back. "It's almost impossible to fail a test of knowledge, when a 3000 year old fox tells you the answers." It read. "And you bonus question was so easy to figure out, it was pathetic. But I believe in second chances, (Just not for those people I don't like) and Kyuubi wants me to take lessons in torture and interrogation, so I'd like it if you could teach me." Ibiki almost laughed. And hours later, he had to get the Hokage to remove Anko, as she was still arguing with Naruto.


	7. Snake

"Alright! We can do this, right Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. The little dog barked happily. **"CHA! WE'LL OWN THOSE FREAKS!" **Inner Sakura yelled. Ino merely grabbed the unfortunate loudmouth and began to shake him. "You moron! If you get cocky, then we'll be taken out by even the weakest of teams!" She reprimanded.

It was the second test of the Chuunin exams. Anko had just finished telling everyone what it was, and the squads began to receive their scrolls. Kiba was overconfident, Sasuke felt like he could do it in half the time, and Shikamaru was wondering how many people Naruto would eat before the test was over.

"Hey, Ino-chan." A familiar voice said. "What are you doing here!" Sakura shouted forcefully. "You aren't trying to spy on us are you?" She then asked. The boy shook his head. "There's no need for me to spy on weakling like you." He answered truthfully. Sakura and Kiba started fuming. **"I'm gonna hit you so hard that-" **"You will do no such thing, you black and white freak." Naruto said. Ino and Kiba were confused, but Sakura just stared at him. "How did you hear that?" she asked. **"That freak? He must have just gotten lucky!" **Naruto frowned. "You're still there? Go away you stupid Inner." Sakura shook with rage. "How dare you! Why do you think you can talk to me like that!" Naruto laughed. "That thing's not you, just who you would have been. And people with my kind of power talk to anyone in any way they choose." He then formed a few hand seals, and Sakura and Kiba got sucked into the ground. About a hundred yards away, some very confused genin fell out of a tree.

"Now, back to business, Ino-chan. Kyuubi finds you… Interesting, to say the least." Ino was confused. Kyuubi was the name of the demon the fourth had killed. Then she remembered something from the academy.

"Now, the Fourth Hokage killed the Kyuubi almost ten yeas ago." Iruka said. "WRONG." Naruto announced in a loud voice. "Greater demons cannot be killed by a mere mortal. A sealing technique would suffice, however."

Ino gasped. "You mean that the Kyuubi…" She trailed off. "I'm kinda sick of how no one was smart enough to figure it out by themselves. Anyway, he seems to have taken a liking to you." Naruto's voice sounded lustful and demonic. **"We think that you would taste quite…delicious." **He whispered to her. Ino instantly froze. "I'm not sure you like the news that a demon wants to eat you, but you're mildly interesting, so I decided to give you a chance." He and Hinata then walked off.

Sakura and Kiba approached the still frozen Ino. "What did he say to you?" Sakura asked, but Ino was still frozen in fear. "C'mon, it couldn't have been that bad." Kiba said. "Unless he said he was in love with you or something." Ino managed to move slightly. "I, I think he might of." Kiba just stared, his mouth hanging open in shock. "WHAT!!!" Sakura yelled. Ino then told her exactly what Naruto had said, and how she had figured out he contained Kyuubi. **"I can't believe that guy! Demon or not, he's going down!" **Inner Sakura yelled. "Hmm, you know Ino, that's two reasons you should avoid him." Kiba said. "One, he might like you, and two, he definitely wants to eat you. I know people say 'You look good enough to eat', but that freak takes it to a new, and very disturbing level."

As the rest of the teams were called up, Shikamaru sat in a tree, watching the clouds. (He couldn't do so on the ground, because then the many freaks might step on him because they're freaks.) "Three days in the forest with Naruto." He sighed. "Why'd I have to get such a troublesome team." Naruto's squad was then called u, and Shikamaru climbed down. If he was late, Naruto would probably freak out on him.

"3…2…1… BEGIN!" The Teams proceeded to jump into the forest. "Okay. Shikamaru, you'll stay behind, and if we get attacked, watch from a distance. If you get attacked, we'll take care of it, and you get to do nothing. See, you get to do as little work as possible. Happy?" Naruto said. Shikamaru shook his head. "I'm stranded in a forest for three days, how could I be happy?" But Naruto wasn't paying attention.

"You know who the Target isss. Move out!" A grass ninja said. His/Her two partners then split up. "Yesss. Sssoon you ssshall be mine." He/She hissed. (It is quite impossible to tell. Kinda like Haku, except he tells people he's a boy.)

Sasuke jumped through the trees. "Remember everyone, we must stay away from Neji's team. I'm not sure that we can take them." Shino looked confused. "Hmm, I thought you could take anyone." He said sarcastically. "Yeah, but I can't take three people by myself, and I'm not sure you can take them."

Naruto changed direction instantly. Hinata seemed to read his mind, and instantly went with him. Shikamaru couldn't do so, and had to speed up, in order to catch up. "Why'd you suddenly go this way?" He asked. Hinata answered. "H-He smelled a dangerous Chakra signature." Naruto nodded. "I never thought I'd see him again." Naruto then whispered to himself. "Orochimaru…"

Sasuke landed in a clearing. "I know you're there." He said. Naruto stepped out of a tree. Shino and Chouji jumped down. "I'm not interested in fighting you, Sasuke. I'm here because you're in danger." Hinata stepped out now. "N-Naruto. He's here."

Shikamaru looked around. His teammates seemed to disappear. "C'mon! What happened to the plan!" He shouted. "I don't know what plan your talking about, but I can't pass up a chance this good." A sinister voice said.

"Well, well. If it isssn't Kyuubi." Someone hissed. "**Orochimaru. Come back to get your butt kicked again?" **The person shook his/her head. "No, With my new form, I ssshall destroy you utterly. But I'm not here for you." Sasuke looked at the figure. "Just who the hell are you!" He shouted. "I'm Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin." Shino actually looked surprised. "The traitor, huh? What are you doing here?" He said quietly. Orochimaru jumped down from the tree, and walked over to the group of Genin. "I'm just here to give Sasuke a present. But while I'm at it, you deserve one as well."

Shikamaru jumped back, as the person threw shuriken at him. They embedded him self in the tree where he just was. 'Wait, is he really that slow? Compared to Naruto and Hinata, this guy's nothing.' Shikamaru thought. He jumped up, grabbing a branch much higher up. The assailant looked around, but couldn't see him. Shikamaru swung up onto the branch, and jumped at he guy, pushing off the branch for extra momentum. He punched the guy in the face at full speed, and the man landed painfully on a branch own below. Shikamaru dropped down, and examined the unconscious genin. "Hidden grass village, weak, no scroll. Why did he attack me? Man, this is just too troublesome."

"**There is no way I'm going to let you give me one of those, Snake." **Kyuubi growled. Naruto launched himself at the man. Orochimaru somehow managed to hold him off using odd Taijuitsu in combination with his seemingly elastic body. **"Damn snake." **Kyuubi spat. Orochimaru decided to pull off his face, to reveal what he really looked like. "Choji, Go!" Sasuke shouted, as Naruto pulled back. The human boulder came at Orochimaru, and squished him like a bug. Even after being flattened, the snake sannin still stood up as if noting had happened. "Please. You think something that weak could hurt someone like me?" He taunted. His neck stretched out, trying to bite Sasuke. At the last second, Naruto shoved him out of the way, and was bit himself. The seal appeared on his skin, but then glowed red and faded away. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Orochimaru's head then turned towards Sasuke. "You next." He hissed, and Sasuke was bitten. The seal of heaven appeared on his neck, and Sasuke grabbed at it, his face showing that he was in immense pain. After a few seconds, Sasuke passed out too.


	8. Prelims!

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw Kyuubi. **"Get up, kit." **He commanded. Naruto obliged, and rose to his feet. "Did I really just save someone I don't really know?" He asked. Kyuubi chuckled. **"You would of, but after you fell, he then proceeded to give it to Sasuke as well. It was an odd gesture, coming from you."** Naruto shook his head. "I swore to protect the innocent, but I failed. Even with you, I wasn't strong enough." He punched a wall angrily. "I swore to never let them suffer the way I have! I couldn't do it!" Kyuubi was intrigued. **"You know, so long as you're Sasuke's friend, you can still stop his life from falling into ruin." **The boy looked at him, confused. "You mean, I should try to be friends? B-but the only one who accepts me is Hinata-chan." Kyuubi glared at him. **"Even I have friends. Sure I haven't seen them in almost thirteen years, but I still have friends. Simply because you don't know people who want to be your friend, doesn't mean that you can't have any." **Kyuubi suddenly realized what he was doing. **'Crap. If I keep on acting like this, the kit may think I'm nice.' **He thought. "So I should try to make friends with Sasuke?" "**Don't overdo it. Just stop being quite so cold to those who you want to be your friend, and they'll come to you. Try to go to them, and I'll rip you apart for being too soft."**

Naruto awoke to Hinata sleeping with her head on his chest. He looked around, without disturbing her, and saw Sasuke sleeping a few feet away. Although he couldn't spot Chouji, he knew that he was there by the sound of someone munching on chips. Naruto sniffed for a second, and noticed that he couldn't smell Shino. Feeling tired, and not wanting to wake Hinata, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Sasuke woke up a few hours later. "So he's finally up. Man watching him was such a drag. You troublesome people wouldn't even let me watch clouds while I waited." No need to say that this was Shikamaru. Sasuke immediately sat up, and looked around. He could see Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru sitting next to him, and Naruto lying down a few feet away. He looked comfy, with Hinata resting her head on his chest. Somehow Sasuke felt a twinge of jealousy. 'Naruto has someone already, but I don't? I do have a million fangirls, but none I like back. It just doesn't seem right, somehow.' He turned to Shikamaru. "You aren't even on my team. Why were you watching me?" He asked. The boy sighed. "Shino made me. Besides, Naruto was taken." He said, pointing at Hinata.

The shy girl seemed to hear her name, and her eyelids slowly opened. "Comfy?" Shikamaru joked. Hinata blushed deeply, and shot up. "I even wake up faster than you, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke scowled, and almost shot something back, when Chouji spoke up. "How long have you been awake, Naruto?" Said fox boy sat up. "I first woke up a few hours ago, but then I went back to sleep. I woke up again about half an hour ago, but I decided to just stay put. I couldn't disturb Hinata-chan's sleep, now could I?" Naruto smiled, and even though it was sincere, Squad 7 looked very disturbed by it. "What? I'm not allowed to smile?" He said, the frown returning.

Naruto's team left soon after. Shino and Chouji had explained that Orochimaru had left when he had bitten both Naruto and Sasuke. The former genin wondered why he didn't have it, and consulted Kyuubi. **"It seems that it has merged with us." **The demon told him. "What! Should that even be possible?" The fox nodded. **"I've never told you about curse seals, have I? I'll begin with what they are. Curse seals are the power of a demon fused with a symbol to bond it to the human body. The reason that the Yondaime's technique is not called so is this- His juitsu sealed a whole demon to a human child. Curse seals would be rejected if they used whole demons, so they fuse part of a demon's corpse to the human. It must be dead, or else the demon's mind would still live on in the human, the same way mine does. It seems that the curse seal he gave you was originally a lesser fox demon. It's chakra was so similar to mine, that the Fourth's seal could not tell the difference, and absorbed it. Because of this, you are now stronger, but also more separated from me. I doubt I can take control as easily now. I will try to examine this further, so don't rely on me to help you for a while." **Naruto accepted the fox's answer, and realized that it meant one thing. Kyuubi could never forcibly take over his body.

As Naruto's squad arrived at the tower, they saw a familiar face inside. "How did that punk get in?" Gaara looked out the window. "Ah, Kyuubi-sama. Took you long enough." He said. Only Naruto's advanced hearing could pick up what he said. "Shut it, Shukaku!" He yelled back. His mind flashed back to when they had first met.

-(Obvious Flashback)- "Hmm." Naruto said, passing Gaara. "You, Kid. Who are you, punk?" He asked. Gaara turned around. "I'm Gaara of the Desert. I can sense you have demonic chakra as well. Who's?" Naruto bowed. "We are the great Kyuubi. Nice to meet you, greater demon Shukaku."

(A.N. I don't like to write long flashbacks.) Naruto jumped across the stream, and Hinata followed him. He had found a sleeping genin team, and he raided their stuff. With Kyuubi preoccupied, he didn't have any urges to eat them, although he knew that the fox would yell at him for passing it up later. "You'd really think that at least one was awake as a guard." He said. Naruto laughed as he left with all of their equipment. "Oh well, serves them right!"

Inside the tower, they opened their scrolls. A large amount of smoke poured out, and Kakashi stood there. "Don't jounin usually greet their own team?" Naruto asked. "Well, usually yes, but you can't appear out of scrolls without both hands, so I decided to take her place." Naruto simply rolled his eyes, and decided to chat with Kyuubi.

"Hey, fox! Got anything yet?" He yelled. The sleeping demon opened his eyes. **"Yes. I'm tired from developing a new juitsu, and I don't like the fact that I have to share my cell with a fox pelt." **Naruto looked surprised. "You developed a new juitsu in this amount of time?" He asked. **"Yes. It uses the other fox's chakra to split us apart, Giving me my body back, but with your chakra. While this is active, you become trapped in the seal, but once your chakra runs out or I release it, we switch back."**

Kakashi noticed that Naruto had gone into a trance, but continued to talk with Shikamaru. "So, does Hinata ever say anything?" He asked. Shikamaru shrugged. "Not really. I do wonder why Naruto hasn't noticed that she likes him yet. Oh well, being on their team is a drag anyway." The Jounin thought for a second. "Shikamaru, Naruto has noticed that Hinata is in love with him. He just doesn't know what love is."

A day later, all the teams had arrived. There was the rookie nine, Neji's team, Gaara's team, a team from the Hidden Sound village, and a team from the Hidden Cloud Village. (I think that's what it's called.) "Since there are too many candidates, we will hold preliminary matches." The Hokage said. The announcement was met with many groans, and a few people even cussed.


	9. Beginning Rounds

Chuunin Exam! Prelim Match ups!

(I'm not going to explain to you the Kankuro vs. Guy in purple match, the Sasuke vs. other guy in purple match, the Temari vs. Tenten match, the Shikamaru vs. kin match, or the Shino vs. Zaku match. They all go the same way they do in the show, so I simply don't have the time to explain the things you can see whenever you want. If you feel jipped, then watch them on youtube, then continue reading.)

Match 1, Sasuke Vs. Yoroi

Match 2, Shino Vs. Zaku

Match 3, Sakura Vs. Kiba

"I'm not going to lose to you, you're just a girl. Besides, you haven't done much on the missions we've gone on." Kiba said. "AHHHH!!! I'M SO GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT GIRL COMMENT!!!" Sakura shouted. "Begin!" Hayate said. "This should be fast." Kiba said. "All Fours Juitsu!" he dashed at Sakura, trying to use his speed. Sakura punched him in the face, and with his momentum, that made the pain much worse. Kiba held his face because of that pain. "Akamaru, let's get her!" he yelled, crouching into his all fours juitsu. Akamaru jumped on his back, and Kiba made some hand seals. "Manbeast clones!" The two Kiba's said. They ran at Sakura, just like last time. "You can't get us both!" They said. Sakura snorted. "Haven't you been watching what I've been doing when I train, or are you too busy drooling over Ino?" she asked. One clone stopped running. "Hey!" he shouted. While the real Kiba was standing still, the fake kept going. Sakura kicked Akamaru as he got close. "You get distracted too easily." She reprimanded. "I don't even have to use that technique if you're going to make it this easy." Kiba fumed. "Fine then! Manbeast Ultimate Taijuitsu! Fang Over Fang!" the two Kiba's became whirling tornadoes of death. "Okay. If you really want it so badly." Sakura said. She punched the ground, and the impact created cracks. She followed up with a punch from the other hand, and large chunks were forced into the air. The Kiba's collided with these, and landed badly. Akamaru passed out, and turned back. "Get ready!" Sakura said, as she charged Kiba. He just got back on his feet, when Sakura hit him across the room. Kiba was knocked unconscious.


	10. Choji Vs Lee

Match 4, Kankuro Vs. Somebody

Match 5, Noburu Vs. Kabuto

"I surrender." Kabuto said. "I simply didn't have enough time to get my strength back." The proctor nodded, confused. "Okay, match to Noburu!"

Match 6, Rock Lee Vs. Choji Akimichi

"YES! GAI-SENSEI! I WILL WIN FOR YOU AND THE BEAUTIFUL SAKURA!" Rock Lee shouted. "Lee, before you go, let me tell you something. Akimichi's use a juitsu that makes them a big ball of fat. Find a way for your Taijuitsu to work on it." Might Gai said. Lee was taking notes on a small notepad. "Thank you. That is good advice sir!" he replied. "Lee! You won't have time to read notes during a battle!" Gai said. "That is good advice too!" Rock Lee exclaimed, and proceeded to write it down. "Would you like to come down now?" The proctor said, as Choji had come down a while ago. "YES! I WILL BE RIGHT THERE!" Lee shouted, and jumped to land in position. "Let the match begin!" Choji made a hand seal. "Multi-Size Juitsu!" He then proceeded to become a giant ball of fat. "Leaf hurricane!" Lee yelled, jumping up, and kicking Choji several times. All the blows bounced off. Rock Lee delivered a powerful axe kick to Choji, but his foot sunk into his ball of fat. Lee then jumped back, and planned his next move. "Meat Tank!" Choji said, and retracted his limbs inside the ball. He rolled at Lee, and was met by a powerful kick. The two attacks collided, and both users were thrown backwards. Lee landed on his feet of course. "I'll get you for that!" Choji yelled, rolling after Lee again. This time, he jumped onto Choji, and began to run on top of him like you'd see at the circus. Almost everyone started laughing. (But not Naruto and Gaara.) When Lee saw Choji's head, he grabbed it, raised Choji above his head, and smashed him into the ground. Choji appeared, knocked out, and in a crater. The proctor sighed. They would have to replace the floor again.

Sorry about the short chapters, but battles without the Naruto or Hinata aren't my specialty.


	11. Unleash the new cursed power!

Match 7, Temari Vs. Tenten

Match 8, Shikamaru Vs. Kin

Match 9, Hinata Hyuuga Vs. Haruka

"Hinata. You don't need luck. You out class her in both strength and speed. Now, she's a Ninjuitsu specialist, so watch out for anything tricky. Remember, it's going to be mainly lightning attacks." Naruto advised. Hinata blushed at his compliment, and then used the whirlwind juitsu to teleport down. (You're seen it before. Both Haku and Gaara use it, Haku to get away with Zabuza's body, Gaara to come back up after defeating Rock Lee.) "Begin!" Hinata began making hand seals, while her opponent backed up, trying to avoid close combat with a Hyuuga. "W-Water Style: Reverse Wave!" Hinata said. A wave came up behind Haruka, and crashed down on her, the water pulling her right towards Hinata. "Rotation!" Hinata shouted over the roar of the waves. She spun, creating an orb of chakra around her body. (It's significantly smaller than Neji's, because Naruto doesn't want her to waste chakra.) The water was pulled into a whirlpool, and Haruka was helpless in its current. Hinata stopped, and the whirlpool disappeared, causing the momentum to throw her against a wall. She began to make hand seals, trying to get to her feet while doing so. "Forbidden Juitsu:" She started. "Haruka! You can't use that yet!" Noburu shouted. "Life's Current!" An electrical aura began to come from Haruka's body. Electricity began to through her veins. (This Juitsu magnifies the potency of the Electrical Aura we are all born with. The problem is that Haruka hasn't mastered it yet, and is using that aura up with the juitsu.) "HAHAHA! Just try to hit me with your water juitsu now!" She screamed. "Hinata. It's time. Show them all your kind of strength!" Naruto said, his voice booming across the arena.

"Right." She said, her voice gaining a hard edge. Blue Chakra began to flow out of Hinata's hands, forming into a Kusarigama. "Demon's Grasp: Ice Sickle!" Hinata charged at Haruka. "I must beat you quickly, or that juitsu will do lasting damage to your health!" She said. Haruka looked surprised. Her opponent cared about her? Hinata swung the sickle, and grazed Haruka's right shoulder. _'It…It's so cold.'_ She thought, and looked at the wound. There was Ice growing where it had cut her. She jumped back, trying to stay out of reach. "Naruto…" Kakashi said. "Where did you get that juitsu?" He shrugged. "It was one of the juitsu in the scrolls at Kyuubi's lair." He said simply. **"It's DEN not Lair!" **Kyuubi protested. **"Would you like it if I went around calling your home a lair?"** _'Yeah, whatever.' _Naruto responded. "You can't go around teaching juitsu like that to Hinata." Kakashi said. Naruto looked puzzled. "Why not?" He said. "Making a physical chakra weapon would consume way to much chakra. Do you want her to die of chakra exhaustion?" Kakashi said. "No, no it's fine. Hinata practices every day, and her chakra size has grown to even surpass yours, Sensei." Naruto said the sensei with a sneer, because they both knew he wasn't really their sensei. "Naruto, it's just bad tactics, wasting so much chakra on one attack." Naruto shook his head. "Hinata only loses chakra when the sickle cuts people. It uses some of the chakra that made it to ice over that spot on their body, but whatever chakra remains, she can take back into her body." Kakashi's mouth would be hanging open, if he didn't wear a mask. "Naruto, how did you manage to teach her that?" He asked incredulously. "I didn't. Believe me, I wish I could do that. She just does it naturally." Their attention became refocused on the match, and Naruto yelled, "Hinata, don't hold back!" She nodded, and dropped the part that she had been using, and began to use it like a whip. (She holds the sickle part in her left hand, so that she has more control when using it that way. With the whip-like function, Hinata still holds the second part that's connected to the sickle part by a chain, and uses chakra to extend and retract said chain, allowing her to attack from a distance, but with only a little less control.) Haruka gained several scratches on he chest before she knew what was happening. "F-Forfeit now, or you may die." Hinata warned. Haruka knew that she was hopeless. Her entire right arm and chest had been covered in ice. "I surrender." She said, not raising her arm, mainly because she couldn't. "Match to Hinata!" The proctor said.

Match 10, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Ino Yamanaka

"So we meet in battle. I shall enjoy eating you. I wonder though, was Kyuubi right about you tasting good? I'll just have to take a bite and find out." Naruto said. Ino paled. He wasn't joking with her. "You know, I would probably still like you if you weren't doing to eat me." She said. He just shrugged. "Love. The only love I know is the way you feel towards a sister, not like that. I don't even know the love of a parent to their child." Ino really felt bad for the guy. But it passed, because she knew he was going to kill and eat her. "Begin." Naruto began to jump back. "Alright. This should be enough room." He said, forming hand seals. "Second Stage: Demon Release!" he shouted. There was a large blast, and a Kyuubi the size of a tyrannosaurus appeared. The odd thing was that it was giving off blue chakra, not red. "Now, to feast!" It said. "NARUTO! What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi yelled at him. "This is my Second Form. It is the Kyuubi's Body, Kyuubi's mind, but my chakra." It said. "This prevents it from doing any sort of damage, but still allows it to taste things with it's own teeth." Kakashi sighed. "He's harmless. Kyuubi's strength is measured by its tails, and in this form, it only has one." Kyuubi proceeded to take control again. "You still look delicious, Ino, especially with my own fox eyes. I wonder what you'll taste like?" Kyuubi then tried to chomp Ino. She barely managed to jump out of the way, and struggled to her feet. "Come on, I'm not supposed to play with my food. Naruto says it's cruel, but I don't get it." He tried again, but Ino jumped out of the way. "Stand still, girl!" Kyuubi shouted, and lunged at her. Ino jumped, but Kyuubi expected it. He opened his mouth, and ate her whole. Sakura grimaced. "What a way to go! I mean, that was harsh, even for Ino." Kyuubi began coughing. He eventually spit out a piece of wood. "That's it!" He yelled. "Where are you, you wretch!" Ino appeared on top of his head. "You can't eat me here!" she said, looking triumphant. "Watch me, girl." Naruto turned back, and ran at Ino. She tried to outrun him, but he was too fast. "Now you're dead!" Kyuubi screamed, jumping at Ino, and biting her arm. They froze like that for a second, and then Kyuubi let go of her arm. "So…delicious. I will save such a treat for another day." He said. "Surrender now, and I will let you live." Ino reluctantly raised her hand. "I quit."


	12. Preview!

I decided that my readers have the right to know what's coming up later on. So, I shall give you all some previews! Muhahahaha!

Preview 1

"Come now, Hanabi. I'd be a shame to miss your sister's match." Hiashi said. Hanabi ran down the stairs to sit beside him. The person next to Hiashi spoke up. "So, do you think that your daughter can win? I heard about this Rock Lee kid. His Taijuitsu is supposedly the best out of any Genin or Chuunin in Konoha." Hiashi shook his head. "I do not believe that she can win, just because she isn't the kind of person who fights. She'd be more of a medic ninja than a fighter. However, she has been training with her friend Naruto lately, so she may just surprise us." The person stared in disbelief. "I'd heard rumors that she befriended that kid, but I never thought they were true! Didn't you ever try to get rid of him?" Hiashi laughed. "That is the reason I suspect she could become strong. Everyone who's ever tried to kill Naruto has ended up dead."

Genma stepped back. Rock Lee landed right next to where he was. He knew that he wasn't going to land on him, but with someone identical to Gai, it's better safe than sorry. "I Rock Lee, shall win this match as practice for Neji!" He exclaimed. Naruto and Hinata walked up. "Naruto, you do realize that Hinata cannot compete as long as you are here, right?" Genma asked. "Hinata. If you've lost half of your Chakra, use _that_ juitsu." Naruto said, and then disappeared in a whirlwind. The whirlwind reappeared on the waiting platform, and Naruto stepped out. "Ready?" Genma asked. The combatants both nodded. "Then let the match begin!"

Preview 2

"Hrr…Hrah!" Naruto screamed in agony, clutching the sides of his head. "N-Naruto?" Hinata said worriedly. Kakashi and Anko looked onward, confused by what was happening. "No." the word pierced the tension like a knife. "You will not perform it here, I can tell you that." Jiraya said. Naruto looked at him with hatred in his eyes. "You. Back again, are you? I can tell that you have no idea what the Kit is doing." Kakashi looked at Naruto. He had heard the fox speak with Naruto's voice, but he had never heard its voice come from Naruto's body. "He is trying to perform one of the various demonic techniques that are reserved for full demons only." Jiraya said, his voice not losing its confidence. "Such an overload would either make the boy more demonic, or kill him." Kyuubi laughed. Naruto made the hand seal for the shadow clone juitsu. A clone appeared, and Kyuubi moved its mind to the doppelganger. Naruto began to make hand seals. Kyuubi walked over to Jiraya. "As I suspected, you were close, but alas, wrong." Naruto stopped, and looked at Hinata, before forming the last seal.

So, now that I have given you enough information to make you interested, but not enough for you to actually know anything, I shall end this preview session. Muhahahaha!


	13. Prelims are over!

Match 11, Neji Hyuuga Vs. Dosu

"You cannot win." Neji said. "That's odd, I was going to say the same thing to you." Dosu countered. "Begin!" Dosu ran at Neji, who merely sidestepped the punch. Dosu's glove hit the floor, and he began to control the soundwaves towards Neji. It was countered with Rotation. "But how?" Dosu said. "The sound or the swirl of rotation is canceling out your pathetic attack." Neji commented. "And now I see where you chakra that you use to control your attack comes from." Neji charged, and Dosu tried to hit him again. Neji dodged, and hit several places along his arm. "It's over." he said, walking away. "That's what you think!" Dosu yelled, and plunged his arm into the ground. Nothing happened. "But…But how?" Dosu said, and stared at Neji. "I sealed the Tenketsu that the chakra comes through. It's just a fancy wristband now." The proctor looked at Dosu. "Match to Neji!"

Final Match: Gaara Vs. Takeshi

"Prepared to die?" Gaara asked. "I won't lose." Takeshi said. "Begin!" Takeshi did a backflip, and created more distance between him and Gaara. He formed three hand seals, then used his technique. "Ninja Art: Dark Veil!" Takeshi disappeared. A Kunai came flying out of nowhere, and Gaara's sand blocked it. Two more kunai came, and they were swallowed by the sand as well. "Ninja Art: Grand Clone Explosion!" Takeshi said, though no one could locate where the voice came from. Three explosions rocked the area, as the kunai in Gaara's sand exploded. "Now you'll die!" Gaara said, as he got back to his feet. The sand enveloped something, and Takeshi could be heard screaming. "Sand Burial!" Gaara said, closing his fist. One last scream was heard, then Gaara's sand returned to the gourd. "Match, Gaara. And that ends the preliminary rounds." The proctor said. "What the hell happened to Takeshi!" Noburu yelled. "His body was devoured by Gaara's sand." Naruto said. The thunder team left, and Naruto could smell their grief.

Yeah, I have no idea what to write for the training arc. I'll probably try to focus on the other characters instead of Naruto and Hinata. I've already wrote the Finals matches, though.


	14. Training

I'm going to skip the training period for now, but I'll add whatever I think of to this chapter for it. Sorry. I'll make up for it with the Chuunin exam finals. So you'll have o wait for the training period, but you get to check out all the cool moves that are learned ahead of time, when I post the matches.


	15. Reflection of a Demon

Finals: Match 1 - Kankuro Vs. Gaara / Surrender by Kankuro.

Finals: Match 2 – Hinata Hyuuga Vs. Rock Lee

"Come now, Hanabi. I'd be a shame to miss your sister's match." Hiashi said. Hanabi ran down the stairs to sit beside him. The person next to Hiashi spoke up. "So, do you think that your daughter can win? I heard about this Rock Lee kid. His Taijuitsu is supposedly the best out of any Genin or Chuunin in Konoha." Hiashi shook his head. "I do not believe that she can win, just because she isn't the kind of person who fights. She'd be more of a medic ninja than a fighter. However, she has been training with her friend Naruto lately, so she may just surprise us." The person stared in disbelief. "I'd heard rumors that she befriended that kid, but I never thought they were true! Didn't you ever try to get rid of him?" Hiashi laughed. "That is the reason I suspect she could become strong. Everyone who's ever tried to kill Naruto has ended up dead."

Genma stepped back. Rock Lee landed right next to where he was. He knew that he wasn't going to land on him, but with someone identical to Gai, it's better safe than sorry. "I Rock Lee, shall win this match as practice for Neji!" He exclaimed. Naruto and Hinata walked up. "Naruto, you do realize that Hinata cannot compete as long as you are here, right?" Genma asked. "Hinata. If you've lost half of your chakra, use that juitsu." Naruto said, and then disappeared in a whirlwind. The whirlwind reappeared on the waiting platform, and Naruto stepped out. "Ready?" Genma asked. The combatants both nodded. "Then let the match begin!"

Lee yelled, and charged Hinata. He tried a punch, but it hit something, and stopped dead in its tracks. "Isn't that the beginning of…" Hanabi asked her father. Hiashi nodded. "Yes, but something's wrong. She can't continue in that stance." The watching Hyuugas were all confused. "She doesn't have to continue." Naruto said. He had appeared next to Hiashi without anyone noticing. "What?" The Hyuuga said. "If she goes into a full Rotation, it would waste a lot of chakra. I trained her to the point that she could stop after just the beginning, stopping all Taijuitsu in its tracks. It isn't practical for fighting non-Taijuitsu specialists, because maintaining it slowly depletes her chakra. But it's the perfect defense for fighting Rock Lee." Hiashi noticed Naruto's clever use of their family's juitsu, and wondered how he thought of it.

"But…What happened?" Lee asked. "You'll find that Taijuitsu won't help you here." Hinata said. That technique can't stop Ninjuitsu, but you don't have any." Lee tried several more punches, each one stopping three feet from Hinata's head. "You can't win, Lee." Hinata said, feeling more confident. Lee continued to pointlessly use Taijuitsu, none of which could get through the barrier. After several minutes, Hinata realized that about half her chakra was gone. "Here it comes." Naruto told Hiashi. She began to make hand seals, with Lee still uselessly punching the barrier.

"Demonic Juitsu: Fox Gate of Death!" Hinata said, he white eyes seeming to glint with malice. "There is almost no way to survive this, if the user wants you dead." Naruto told Hiashi. "However, Hinata won't kill someone who's done her no wrong, so Rock Lee will live." Hinata drew out six kunai. (Three in each hand.) "What is wrong?!" Rock lee said. "I cannot move!" A very complex pentacle appeared floating in mid-air between Hinata and Lee. Hinata threw all six, one right after another, through the pentacle, and straight at Lee. The pentacle began to spin, and Hinata made more hand seals. The six kunai turned into about twenty, and they all impaled Lee. One kunai was in his forehead, but not deep. Hinata appeared, leaning forward, with her hand an inch from the kunai sticking out of his forehead. If she had pressed on it, the weapon would have pressed into his brain, killing him. "You lose." She said, with a dark grin on her face. Hiashi could see it from the stands, but the others could not. _'What has he done to Hinata?' _He asked himself, feeling more like a worried parent, than a clan leader. "Victory to Hinata!" Genma exclaimed, thinking thoughts similar to that of Hiashi's.


	16. The Nightmare Begins

Finals: Match 4 – Kitsune Naruto Vs. Haruno Sakura

"Will you calm down. Naruto isn't dumb enough to transform into a likeness of the Kyuubi in a stadium of a couple thousand people who are scared to death of it." A ninja assured the Hokage. Sasuke and Kakashi arrived. "So, who's matches did we miss?" Kakashi asked. "Shikamaru's, and Hinata's. The latter was really quite a shock. Hinata annihilated Lee." Kakashi stared in amazement. "Really? Then I guess that Naruto was serious about Hinata's ability that day." Sasuke said. The Hokage nodded. "Sasuke, if you faced her, you would have lost. Until someone can find a weak point in that juitsu, I'd probably lose too." The two were seriously impressed. "Sasuke, you missed her performance in the prelims as well, didn't you? Kakashi should know what I mean if I say she was at least five times as good as that."

"Kitsune Naruto Vs. Haruno Sakura!" Someone said. "The kid's finally up! I've been waiting for this match all day!" He yelled. Sasuke turned to watch Naruto walk up to the proctor. "Begin!" Sakura jumped back, and pulled out some kunai with exploding tags on them. Naruto simply pointed at her. "Secret Juitsu: Kitsune Magic, Fox Fire!" Sakura felt searing flames, and dispelled the Genjuitsu before she could lose track of Naruto. But it was too late. She looked around, but didn't see Naruto anywhere. "Shadow Clone Juitsu!" His voice came from nowhere. A Naruto dropped out of the sky, trying to attack Sakura. She destroyed it with a punch, and was then grabbed by another. "Get. OFF!" She yelled. "Shadow Clone Explosion!" The clone self-destructed, knocking Sakura flat on her back. Naruto appeared on top of her, and started making sand seals. "Demonic Juitsu: Mind Entry!" Naruto then disappeared, forcing his way into her mind.

Sakura stood up, feeling a little woozy. Naruto appeared behind her. "Wow. You think your life is rough? Your past is so tame, I don't get why you're so angry about it all the time. You know, I'll have you live my life for a day. That should make you appreciate your protected environment." Naruto began to make more hand seals. Sakura tried to punch him, but froze just before hitting him in the face. "Demonic Juitsu: Memory Prison!"

-----------------------------------

Sakura looked around. She was in a run down apartment. Water leaked from the walls, and the only light bulb in the room was broken. Mold grew all over the walls, and she saw one lone full-body mirror sitting in the corner of the room. She walked over to it, and looked at herself. She gasped. The face that stared back at her was not hers, but Naruto's.


	17. Painful Memories

It was much younger than the face she remembered, and by Sakura's estimate, was about seven years old. Staring at the face in horror, she brought her hands up to her face, only to find that the reflection did the same.

And within an instant, it faded away, replaced by the same face, but with darkened whisked-marks that were much more prominent, and glowing red eyes.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" The new reflection sneered. "You aren't scared, are you? It's just one day, after all." Sakura instantly knew what was happening, how it was possible. Feeling confidence rise in herself again, she smiled.

"It's just a genjutsu. You can't hurt me, not really. Especially when I cancel it." Making the ram seal, she shouted "Release!" only to find that nothing changed. Trying several more times, she found that it was completely useless.

In the mirror, the Naruto twisted, changed, growing into the Naruto that she knew. The one that everyone feared. "Come now, Sakura. This is your new reality." He lashed out, lengthened nails slashing her skin. For a second, he paused, and then rubbed his arm where he had just cut hers. "That must hurt. After all, my pain is only a memory."

Sakura had fallen on the ground, feeling that if he had been any closer, she'd need immediate medical attention. "What is this?! What are you?!" She screamed, as her voice became one that was no longer her own.

"I am the one who bears the fire seal. Born to be engulfed in hatred and pain. And now, for about one day, so are you. This is my memory… I remember you will not like how this ends." And with that, the other Naruto was gone, leaving Sakura, who was no longer Sakura, alone.

From the safety of the normal world, Naruto stared at his fallen opponent's body, which had just gained a large gash down its arm. "It was a pain to have known you, Sakura. But you just fell into the wrong memory…" He said, and turned away.

Calling out to the proctor, Naruto began to leave the field. "I suggest you get her immediate medical attention if you want her to survive. Call the match… she'll be lucky to get out of this with her life."

Genma nodded. "The winner is Uzu- um… Kitsune Naruto. Haruno Sakura cannot fight." Naruto smirked as, behind him, the pink haired girl was carried off on a stretcher.

"I only survived because it is impossible to kill me. I'd like to see if Konoha's medical staff can match the power of the Kyuubi." There was a moment where he stopped walking as Kyuubi replied.

"**There's no chance in hell. They may be able to, with some effort, keep her alive, but that girl will never be whole again."**

"Demon brat!"

"Monster!"

"Why won't you just die!"

The person who used to be Sakura ran from the jeers of the crowd. She recognized the celebration, and had wanted to join in, as she always had, but did not expect this. Was it her? Was it that everyone hated Naruto? But why? She knew that everyone was scared of him, but she never knew why.

In the corner of her eye, a transparent clone of herself appeared, running alongside her.

"You shouldn't be here. You know that you shouldn't have come here." It said in a depressing monotone version of her new voice. "They'll kill you if you're here! I don't want to die!" It said, panicking.

"But why?!" The one who was Sakura asked, shouting in a combination of frustration and desperation. "Why would they hate me?" The other her shrugged.

"I don't know. I wouldn't know… but one day I'll find out… and I'll make them all pay!" At this, the boy's eyes turned red, and the two of them began accelerating to speeds that the following mob couldn't even hope to match.

Over an hour later, once they had shaken off their pursuers, the two Naruto's found themselves at the run-down apartment Sakura had woke up in. The first one pulled out a transparent birthday cake, and sadly blew out the candles. "Happy birthday to me." He said, sounding depressed, and the cake vanished, as it had never really been there.

"This is… your birthday?" She asked. The other Naruto nodded sadly.

"Yes. It's only like this because _that_'s sealed inside me, though." He responded, and Sakura asked him what he was talking about. "You don't know, because you can't know. Maybe when you return to your world you be able to figure it out, but I don't learn about it for another year." This confused Sakura to no end.

"But… if you know now, how can you not know for another year?" The kid smiled sadly, as if the truth was too painful to bear.

"Because I'm the result of all Naruto's memories. I am what he remembers of himself. The Naruto you know is how he decides to act on what I am. You are the memory of Naruto at seven, so both me and him remember being you at one point. I have memories of Naruto at eight, but you don't. That is why you can't know until you return to your world where you might have already known." Sakura smiled, not really getting it.

"You sound very wise for a seven year old," she commented, and Naruto's face changed to become the one she remembered she had, along with a few of adults, and another child.

"I have your memories, along with my original memories from Naruto, and the memories of everyone else that've ever died to this technique. I'm more mature than Naruto himself," he said, and Sakura looked shocked.

"..died?" She said weakly. The other Naruto merely nodded.

"Everyone exposed to this jutsu ends up dying from the injuries inflicted on them while in this state. For example, when Naruto slashed you, your body in the real world was cut as well. And because no one has the …unique healing powers we have, they all die. I hope you don't suffer the same fate, but…" He trailed off, lost in the memories that composed his entire being.

"But what?!" Sakura shouted. "What's going to happen to me?!"

The fifth match was between Shikamaru and Shino, but even after being caught in the Shadow Possession Jutsu, Shino's bugs were able to move freely, and drained Shikamaru of chakra.

So the sixth match began: Neji Hyuuga versus Temari of the Desert.

"Begin!" The proctor shouted, Neji immediately jumping away, getting the distance he needed to avoid the inevitable attack. Dropping out of the way of the Windscythe Jutsu, he ran to get in a close range attack.

This was the worst possible kind of opponent for him. A long distance attacker – he had to disarm her somehow.

* * *

It's been so long since I updated this.

Hope it's still good.


End file.
